


Day of the Dead Drabbles

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Golden Oldies (Old Fan Fiction) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Firestar loves Spottedleaf not Sandstorm, I killed the Golden Trio, Imported from FF.net, Unknown HG paring, What Have I Done, Will Treaty between books 11 & 12, old fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: In tribute to the Day of the Dead, just some remembrances. [Hunger Games, Warriors, Ranger's Apprentice, Harry Potter](This is insanely old)





	Day of the Dead Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was inspired by our lesson in Spanish class today about The Day of the Dead (it's Nov. 1-2). Waring-that-should-be-obvious: CHARACTER DEATH! And this was written at 10 pm so please excuse extra bad grammar/spelling! :)

_Primrose Everdeen [The Hunger Games]:_

I stand by the shining tower of stone, polished till it gleams. It mocks me. She would want it like how everything was, covered in a thin layer of coal dust, not falsely gleaming like the Capital. Finnick and Peeta stand beside me. Why is Finnick here? He should be with Annie. But he stays, even when my husband goes, even when the chill of night falls upon us.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I know."

And I know he dose, that is the reason he stays and Peeta dose not. A few years earlier, it would have been Gale at my side... _Don't think of it! Don't think, don't think..._

"Hay Catnip?" Over the years, I let him take my nickname. "I know your listening, no matter how still and silent you are." There is a trace of humor in his voice. "Can you feel her?"

"Yes." I whisper. And I can.

_Spottedleaf [Warriors]:_

The flame colored tom races through the shining forest, starlight gleaming from him. He knows he can run forever now, can never stop, and must never. The pain is to strong, the longing to see her, to sink his nose into her sweet herb-scented fur. Suddenly, he sees two shining amber eyes. But only Sandstorm emerges. She forces him to stop, to rest. She curls up around him, knowing nothing can cure his heartbreak but her on these lonely nights.

"I'm sorry." Firestar croaked. Sandstorm hushed him quietly, her glittering ginger fur curling around him.

"I know the pain of heartbreak."

And as the sun rises over the starry forest, the flame colored tom knows he'll never see her again, not even after death.

Why?

Because he is dead.

_Alyss [Ranger's Apprentice]:_

There is a knock on the cabin door. Will stumbles over, still half asleep. "Halt?" he says groggily.

A sweet, familiar, smell engulfs him. A blur of soft blond hair brushes his cheek. Stormy grey eyes on an angels face. He was with her again.

Will woke.

And cried.

_The Golden Trio [Harry Potter]:_

"Do you think," Ron mused, "that we should tell them?"

Harry grinned. "No- will just sneak up an shout 'BOO!'"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Thats a bit stereotypical Harry..."

Harry shrugged in response. "Whatever. It's classic. Let take a vote! I vote for my idea!" Ron's hand egerly shot up.

"Me too!"

Hermione snorted, shot them playful glares, and said, "Well... ok..."

The boys high-fived and jumped up, with Hermione right behind them.

The twins never new what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! And I leave you with this line from The Hunger Games:
> 
> "D*** you Gale! D*** you!"


End file.
